


Спасибо, что впускаешь

by Smai_lick_94



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smai_lick_94/pseuds/Smai_lick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Потеряв семью и вновь сбившись с пути, Эрик возвращается к Чарльзу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спасибо, что впускаешь

Эрик пристально смотрел на шахматную доску, неизменную участницу их с Чарльзом разговоров. Чарльз молчал. Может быть, он знал, что Эрик только изображает увлечённость игрой и сосредоточенность, может быть, всё ещё переживал недавние события, так изменившие его жизнь.

Рейвен вернулась в школу. И Мойра. Появилось много новых учеников: Пьетро, Курт, Ороро. Погиб Алекс. Джин, наконец-то, осознала свою мощь и научилась управлять ею.

Много что изменилось. Магнето тоже это знал, но ощущал иначе. Украдкой глядя на Чарльза, он отмечал, каким хрупким он стал, хоть, казалось, должен был постареть за эти десять лет. Эрик мог поклясться, что и десять, и двадцать лет назад он был куда сильнее и внушительнее. Теперь он истончился, побледнел, и не надо было знать его так, как Эрик, чтобы видеть — ему тяжело. Но Эрик его знал лучше, чем кто-либо другой, и горькая складка на лбу Чарльза, морщинки вокруг глаз, тонкие запястья, беззащитно лысая голова вызывали боль и щемящую душу нежность.

— Прости меня, — наконец выдохнул Эрик, отрывая взгляд от доски. — Я всегда теряюсь в ярости и забываю, что ты говорил мне. Я столько раз тебя предал, Чарльз.

Профессор улыбнулся вымученно, но искренне.

— Сколько бы раз ты ни уходил, Эрик, ты всегда возвращался. Разве это не главное?

— Боюсь, нет, — Эрик покачал головой. — Жизнь по твоим заветам многого стоит, и все попытки оборачиваются болью и потерями. Как можно… как…

— Я знаю, что это больно. И мне тоже приходилось терять. Я потерял Рейвен. Мойру, хоть и был сам в этом виноват. И я столько раз терял тебя. Сколько мы не виделись?

— Десять лет.

— Ты ни разу не дал о себе знать. Я не знал даже, где ты, — в голосе Чарльза послышался лёгкий упрёк.

— Ты мог бы найти меня сам?

— О да, и я даже мог бы заставить тебя остаться, хочешь ты или нет. Но разве смысл в этом? В том, чтобы удерживать тебя силой и лезть тебе в голову? Увы, нет, Эрик.

Эрик долго не мог ответить. Добрые ясные глаза Чарльза таили слишком много застаревшей и въевшейся под кожу боли. Он сидел, устало наклонив голову и опираясь только на один подлокотник, как всегда, и в его неподвижности и молчании было слишком много всего. Эрик смотрел на него теперь не отрываясь и подмечал всё новые и новые болезненные складки и усталые чёрточки на лице, которое не надо было видеть ежедневно, чтобы помнить до мельчайших деталей целых десять лет.

Эрику хотелось упасть перед Чарльзом на колени. Перед усталым, хрупким, беспомощным, но сильным профессором, перед тем единственным, кто теперь, после смерти его семьи, стоял между ним и тьмой. Как и всегда, на самом деле. Между ним и тьмой всегда был только Чарльз.

— Прости меня, — снова повторил он, ловя слабую ответную улыбку. — Пожалуйста, прости меня. За это предательство, за предыдущее.

— Я простил тебя давно. За прошлые и будущие предательства, Эрик.

— Неужто я снова стану тебе врагом?

— Ты никогда не был моим врагом, Эрик, — Чарльз подъехал к нему поближе и сжал его ладонь своей тёплой рукой. — Мы с тобой оказывались по разные стороны, да, но ты никогда не был моим врагом. В тебе есть добро, я вижу это, но и тяга к злу в тебе неискоренима. Такова твоя природа, и ты не был бы собой без этого.

— Как ты можешь прощать меня каждый раз? — Эрик сокрушённо покачал головой. — Как ты можешь быть… таким?

— В какие бы передряги нас ни бросала жизнь, Эрик, на какие бы стороны боевого поля ни ставила нас, в итоге мы всегда по одну сторону: мы мутанты. Ты смотришь на взаимоотношения с людьми радикально, делишь на белое и чёрное, но истина не в этом. Люди не плохи и не хороши, как и мутанты. Мы разные, но мы одинаково достойны жизни. Однажды ты придёшь к этому.

— Но будет слишком поздно?

— Слишком поздно не бывает никогда. Эрик…

— Что? — Леншерр вскинулся так, будто только и ждал этого «Эрик», произнесённого как-то совершенно иначе.

— Я знаю, что твоя рана слишком свежа, и, может быть, ты откажешь мне…

— Нет, — Эрик, наконец, стёк с кресла на пол и взял в руки тёплые ладони Чарльза, глядя ему в глаза. — Нет, нет, нет, нет… Чарльз, я всегда… Я очень любил её. Пойми меня, я любил её безумно. Но иначе. Тебя я не переставал любить никогда. Она умерла, мне больно, я тоскую без неё. Но твоей смерти я не пережил бы. Пойдём.

Подхватив Чарльза на руки, Эрик ещё раз содрогнулся от того, каким худым он стал. Нести его было легко. Не так, как малышку Нину, конечно, но он не ощущался по весу, как сорокалетний мужчина.

Опустив его на постель, Эрик сел рядом и, поддавшись давнему желанию, погладил пальцами щёки, улыбнулся. Чарльз лежал рядом расслабленный и доверяющий, и Эрик чувствовал, как пьянеет от этого доверия. После всего Чарльз доверял ему.

— У тебя был кто-то за эти годы? То есть, ты…

— Смеёшься? — лицо Чарльза исказилось болезненной гримасой. — Как ты себе это представляешь?

— Двадцать лет? — недоверчиво уточнил Эрик. — Даже в то время, когда ты колол себе сыворотку Хэнка?

— Даже тогда. Может, не будем об этом?

Эрик кивнул. Ему было больно — последние десять лет он прожил в счастливом браке, а Чарльз, его Чарльз, был совсем один. С другой стороны, разумеется, это было приятно: Эрик чувствовал эгоистичное удовольствие оттого, что все эти двадцать лет Чарльз принадлежит ему безраздельно. Совесть немного колола за то, что он сам никогда ему безраздельно не принадлежал, но сейчас это было неважно.

Он пытался быть осторожным, но выходило плохо. Слишком свежа была горечь утраты, слишком он соскучился по Чарльзу, а Чарльз был так послушен и доверчив, что нельзя было не сорваться. Эрику хотелось осыпать поцелуями его всего и разорвать на клочья одновременно, заставить задыхаться и биться в судорогах. Чарльз безропотно помогал ему, как мог, раздеть себя, подставлял губы и шею под болезненные поцелуи-укусы. Он соскучился не меньше. С тех пор, как они первый и последний раз были вместе, прошло чуть меньше чем двадцать лет. И за эти двадцать лет они виделись только несколько раз — в Федеральной тюрьме и у Белого дома. И там Эрик ушёл, не считая нужным по-настоящему проститься, залёг на дно где-то в Польше и женился, а Чарльз был слишком деликатен, чтобы искать его в Церебро без весомой причины.

Но теперь Эрик был с ним. Жестокий, несдержанный Эрик, его извечный друг и враг, его любовь и одиночество. Теперь одиночество не имело значения — Эрик был рядом. Чарльз задыхался от нахлынувших эмоций, прижимая Эрика к себе, водя ладонями по его взмокшей спине, нетерпеливо ожидая мгновения, когда они, наконец, и правда станут одним целым.

Но разочарование нахлынуло удушающей волной, отрезвило. Чарльз скривился не от боли — ах, как он хотел бы скривиться именно от неё.

Не веря собственным ощущениям, а точнее, их отсутствию, он жалобно и растерянно глянул на Эрика, который, хоть и был взвинчен до предела, сразу понял, что что-то не так.

— Я ничего не чувствую, — лицо Чарльза жалко исказилось от неверия и детской обиды. Казалось, он готов заплакать. — Я ждал тебя двадцать лет, и я… я ничего не чувствую!

Эрик смотрел на него, скользя взглядом по его ошеломлённому лицу, и не знал, что ответить. И правда, он не чувствовал ответного возбуждения.

Они не спали с тех пор, как по вине Эрика у Чарльза отнялись ноги, и в своей эгоистичности Эрик никогда и не задумывался о способности Чарльза получать удовольствие. Он чувствовал такую же детскую обиду, и сейчас они были близки как никогда — общим разочарованием.

Однако скоро Эрику пришла в голову идея. Он снова качнул бёдрами, внимательно глядя в его голубые глаза и видя в них непонимание. Чарльз растерялся ещё больше, когда понял, что Эрик никак не отреагировал на его слова, даже не ответил. Честность и потрясение помешали ему воспользоваться телепатией.

— Тш-ш, — Эрик улыбнулся ему и провёл большим пальцем по его приоткрытым в недоумении губам. — Давай, дотронься до моих эмоций. Почувствуй, что я чувствую.

— Я не хочу, Эрик, это совсем не то…

— Ну же, Чарльз. Давай. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было также хорошо, как мне. Пожалуйста.

Чарльз неуверенно приподнял руки и дотронулся до висков Эрика кончиками пальцев. Вздрогнул, распахнул глаза, застонал мучительно и обхватил ладонями голову, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Эрику было потрясающе. Им обоим.

Чарльз, наконец-то, расслабился и откинул голову, снова подставляясь под жестокие поцелуи. Увы, он не мог ни двинуться навстречу, ни почувствовать Эрика по-настоящему, но эмоций и чувств Эрика было достаточно им обоим. Чарльз успел забыть, какой разрушительный ураган эмоций царит в душе Магнето. Он забыл, сколько там может быть боли, ярости и отчаяния, сколько тоски, любви и преданности.

Когда Эрик кончил, Чарльз содрогнулся точно так же от зеркальных ощущений. Он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного, и это, может быть, даже превосходило по силе эмоций обычный оргазм. Он не получал удовольствия сам, но удовольствие Эрика лилось через его сознание и тело бурной рекой. Чарльз сам стал Эриком на пару мгновений, когда они оба сдавленно стонали, неотрывно глядя друг другу в глаза.

Отдышавшись, Эрик перекатился на спину и притянул Чарльза к себе на грудь, бережно поглаживая его спину и голову, странно гладкую и горячую на ощупь.

— Спасибо, что впускаешь, — Чарльз улыбнулся. Всего несколько дней назад он говорил то же самое Эн Сабах Нуру, и не то чтобы тот впускал его добровольно. А вот Эрик впустил.

— Не благодари меня. Я виноват перед тобой, и если бы я мог что-то для тебя сделать… как-то тебе помочь…

— Ты и так сделал много, Эрик, — Чарльз приподнял голову и улыбнулся.

***

Эрик провёл с Чарльзом удивительно много времени. Пока школа вливалась в привычный ритм, пока пострадавшие в бою ребята поправлялись. Особенно бедный Пьетро, чья сломанная нога, пожалуй, была самой тяжёлой травмой. Пока сам Чарльз оправлялся от мучительного опыта ментальной связи с древним богом.

Но они не обманывались. Они оба знали, что Эрик снова уйдёт.

Чарльз не удивился, когда Эрик догнал его в коридоре по пути к тренировочным залам, где Рейвен обучала новеньких ребят. Чарльз сразу понял, что Эрик пришёл попрощаться. Он знал, но всё-таки спросил, не надеясь на положительный ответ:

— Ты точно не хочешь остаться?

— Ты же телепат, — усмехнулся Магнето, уже отворачиваясь. — Можешь заставить меня сделать всё, что хочешь.

Чарльз тоже улыбнулся.

— Удачи, Эрик.

— Удачи, профессор.

Чарльз отвернулся от двери, чувствуя сосущую пустоту внутри, когда всполохом до него долетело тихое: «Я ухожу ненадолго, Чарльз. Я больше не оставлю тебя». Эрик знал, что Чарльз его услышит в этот раз.


End file.
